vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Larynia
|- |- class ="toprow" | Motto | " " |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Capital | Isadora |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Cities | Helvannica, Cypriatana, Rishona |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Population | 1,346,028 |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Governor | Lord Hamiliton Brownhold |- class ="mergedtoprow" |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- |} Larynia is one of the twenty seven provinces of the United Federal Kingdom of Samuelonia. Larynia borders Dascunya to the north, Angliya and Elysium to the east, Lamanerda in the south and Devonburg in the west. The city of Isadora is the administrative capital city of the Province. The Province includes 6 baronies, 11 townships, 19 municipalities, and 1358 villages and has a population of 1,346,028. History The Minbarri tribes arrived in the region around 4000BP. It is believed that the Minbarri tribes, a nomadic warlike people, were pushed south by it's enemies, before settling in the steppes of the The Khitasz mountain range. It wasn't long before the Minbarri tribes took to raiding small tribal villages already in the region and Shuquilian villages to the west and between 3937BP and 3922BP the two tribes were firmly at war. The Minbarri tribes also suffered the constant threat of attack from the smaller tribes, who would regulary join together to attack the larger Minbarri tribes. The war with the Shuquilian tribes ended, when both tribes joined with King Zeus I of Samuelonia in 3922BP, with Minbarrium becoming a vassal state of Samuelonia. King Zeus made the leader of the Minbarri tribes, Andizza Mahkthor, King of Minbarrium. With the war against the Shuquilian tribes ended, King Mahktor went about destroying the smaller tribes within his new Kingdom. Around 1090BP, Mounism spread to Minbarrium. Mounism was quickly adopted by the Minbarri people, who had previously worshiped there own gods. In 1053BP, Minbarrium became an Emirate of the Caliph of North-East Samuelonia, which was a religous union, remaining territory of Samuelonia. Minbarrium remained loyal to the Caliph of North-East Samuelonia during the first Mounist War of Samuelonia between 1048BP and 1042BP. The Mounist Emirates were defeated in the war and Minbarrium saw it's leaders punished by King Julius II, who sent garrisons to all of the Minbarri cities. In 1027BP, King Septimus I passed a law, making the worshiping of Mounism illegal. This was a catalyst for the second Mounist War of Samuelonia, which thousands of Minbarri's took up arms to fight under the banner of Moun. Minbarrium was also heavily involved in the third Mounist War of Samuelonia, during 1001BP and 994BP, which resulted in independence for the North-East Samuelonia Emirates. Minbarrium remained an Emirate of the Caliphate of North-East Samuelonia until the invasion of the Uestadenia Empire in 587BP. Minabarri War In 799 BP, a prominent Cruisian landowner in southern Minarrium, Henrich Aethen, raised an army to defend his lands from local Minbarri warlords, who had declared war on Larynia, for not paying his taxes. Aethen's lands quickly fell to the Minbarri's and was forced to flee. Aethen travelled to Francisco where he appealed to the Knights of Cruis to assist in recovering his lands. Authority for a Crusade against the Minbarri heathens was authorised and the Knights of Cruis placed Edmund de Larynia of command of the Crusade and called upon nobles, Knights and peasants far and wide to join the Crusade. Recent History Oil was discovered in western Larynia in 261AP, which led to an influx of workers and development to the Province with Samuelonian Petroleum setting up large scale operations in the region. Geography The province has over 1.3 million inhabitants. Approximately 87.5 percent reside in urban areas and 13.5 percent in rural areas. The highest point of the province is Mount Damasium, at an elevation of 5678 m above sea level. The largest rivers of this province are Majar River and Dosaha River. Mountain ranges such as The Khitasz span the north and Savod Noor mountain ranges to the east. Environmentally speaking, the climate of Larynia in the central and southern areas is warm and dry, but in the mountain vicinity is cold and semi-humid, and in the higher regions is cold with long winters. The hottest months of the year are from mid-July to mid-September when temperatures range from 28° to 30°C and the coldest months experience 1°C around December-January, but at certain times in winter it can reach -15°C. Isadora city has moderate winters and hot summers. On the whole the prvince has a semi arid, steppe climate in the south and an alpine climate in the north. Administrative Divisions Demographics Population 1,346,028 Religion Cruisianty - 97% Other - 3% Economy The economy is dominated by oil and gas exports which constituted 70% of Larynia's revenue and 80% of export earnings as of 308. Although the petroleum industry provides the majority of economic revenues, about 75% of all mining sector employees work in mines producing minerals other than oil and natural gas. These include coal, iron ore, copper, lead, zinc, uranium, and gold. Barley, corn, cotton, sugar beets, tea, hemp, tobacco, fruits, potatoes, vegetables, spices, nuts and dates are grown across the Emirate. Livestock products include lamb, goat meat, beef, poultry, milk, eggs, butter, cheese, wool, and leather. Automobile manufacturing, provides over 13,000 jobs with both Alpha-Loreno and Rock Ranger having factories in Helvannica. Larynia also has a long tradition of producing artisan goods, including Minbarri carpets, ceramics, copperware and brassware, glass, leather goods, textiles, and woodwork. Larynia's rich carpet-weaving tradition dates from pre-Cruisian times, and it remains an important industry and contributes substantially to rural incomes. Sports Football is by far the most popular sport in the province and boasts six professional football clubs. Isadora FC are the biggest club, currently playing in Division 1, Cypriatana FC and Sporting Rishona FC currently play in Division 3, FC Helvannica and North Cypriatana FC play in Division 4, FC Castentica in Division 6 and FC Medinia in Division 8. With 5 ski resorts in the north of the province, skiing and snowboarding is also popular, whilst camel racing attracts large crowds every week. Category:St. Samuel